I Want You
by hannilyftw
Summary: Emily wants Hanna, what can Emily do about it? Or will something change? What will Paige do? Paily vs Hannily and a little bit of Wrenna fanfic and friendly, not romantically but funny Sparia moments! I decided to make this an on going story! Hope you enjoy! (Also includes some spoby/haleb/ and other ships)
1. We Can't

HANNILY FANFIC PART 1

Emily's point of view

Another sleepover with three of my bestfriends. I lean over to hanna, who's asleep next to me. I highly admire her, but…. I know she'll never feel the same way. I got up to get some water in the Spencer's kitchen and "Emily?" I heard a voice behind me, it was hanna, her blue eyes looking at me with her tired sleepy but attractive voic- snap out of it em. She'll never feel the same way, she's with Caleb, I told to myself. "Hanna? Sorry if I woke you up" I quietly whispered so the spencer and aria don't wake up too. "It's fine, I couldn't really sleep anyways" she said getting up and we approached to the kitchen together.

"So how are things with you and Caleb?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation "Things are okay, but hard" she responded "He still doesn't know about that kiss me and wren had" she continued.

"Well me and Paige aren't in the best situation either" I said "why is that?" Hanna asked "well, she's … Been jealous lately" I said. Paige been jealous because she sees the way I look at hanna, but how can you not look at her in a way? She's beautiful. "Whoa trouble in paradise, I thought everything was okay? You know, how you guys are planning for Stanford?" She said "I don't know," I lied "Well, we should go back to sleep?" "Yea" instead of going back upstairs to Spencer's room, we slept on the couch, since we were used sleeping next to eachother, she came next to me. "Goodnight Han" I said "night em"

—-

"Hanna? Emily?" I woke up to the voice of spencer calling for us "in here !" I said, accidentally waking hanna

"Where were you guys? We woke up and you guys weren't in the room, we thought something bad happened!" Aria said "it's okay aria, me and Emily got some water in like 3 in the morning and crashed on the couch instead" Hanna said, looking and giving me a smile "well, lets eat and go to school now guys" I said because the way hanna looked at me made me nervous. "Okay" they all said

—-

"Emily !" I heard from a distance from my locker, i turned around and it was aria. "Em, Noel Kahn is having another party, he invited everyone, Hanna, me and spence are going, are you?" Great another Noel Kahn party, where everyone drinks and makeout. "I'll see about it" I told her

We went to class, and I couldn't help but notice the way Aria looks at Mr. Fitz, I don't know, but it's kinda awkward, but if it's what aria wants, I'll support her like the way she and the others supported me when I came out, especially hanna.

During lunch, I spent it when Paige, "hey em" she said giving me a kiss, "hey" I said, hanna walked towards us "hey! Can I borrow Emily for a second?" She said. Paige had another jealous look in her face, "yea go ahead" she rolled her eyes. Hanna pulled me to the side

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried "Noel Kahn is having party tonight! Pick you up at 7?" She said, "what about Caleb?" I asked "he left to go to Ravenswood for a while," she said looking at the floor sad, "so, will you be my date?". "Of course, but again I say, I'm not dressing like a dude" I said "great, it's a date" she smirked walking away

I walked over back to Paige, putting the smile away. "Emily." She said seriously "yea?" I asked "you still have feelings for her" she said angry. "No I don't Paige," i lied to her, and myself, "it's you, and only you" I said, I felt bad saying that, considering the fact, I'm … In love with Hanna. She put a smile on and we continued lunch.

—-

We arrived at the party, spencer and aria were there already, since they received a -A message, they were finding clues at the party.

I received a -A message I read it, "blond or brunette, choice one tonight or I'll hurt one" oh damn. "Emily? Are you okay?" Hanna looked and asked me "yea, it's just spencer wondering if we were here" I lied "ohokay"

An hour passed, everyone left home , Aria is getting hit on by Noel to distract him, and spencer searching in more locked doors for clues, hanna and I helping her, but as spencer walked out the door, Hanna and I behind her, the door closed shut, not know why or how. Spencer tried to open it as hard as she can, she would get aria to help, but she needed to distract Noel.

"Spencer ! It's fine, we'll just break through the window!" Hanna said "okay! I'll meet you outside!" She said really worried. Now, it reminds me about my -A text. "Hanna, I don't know how to tell you this but.. I .. I love you hanna," I said, relieved ", I loved you ever since we become friends, I always thought you were beautiful, but I was always afraid that you'll-" She cut me off by smashing her lips against mine, I , surprised at her actions, but kiss back. " I love you too" she whispered back

Hearing a breaking ruckus, spencer breaks through the window, "I thought you guys needed help!" She said, we pulled from eachother quick.

"Lets go" she said holding my hand to the car, spencer signaled aria that we were going to leave. I glanced at aria who's finish making out with Noel.

We all got in Spencer's car, "aria, when I said to distract Noel, I didn't mean make out with him" spencer laughed "hey! It's not my fault, he came at me first! And you needed extra time right?" Aria responded

Spencer dropped me and hanna at Hanna's house, since no ones home at mines, and -A would probably creep up on me.

We went inside the house, Hanna's mom was out. "Hanna" I called "yea em?"  
"Did you mean it when you said you loved me back" I asked hoping she did  
"Yea Emily, I realized it, every time I see you looking at me I fell you more and more… Shocking huh? Em I know you're with Paige, and I didn't say this but I broke up with Caleb for you" she said, I looked deep in her eyes, putting my hand softly to her face, and we leaned in for another kiss.

She pulled back. "What's wrong" I said, "you're with Paige, that's wrong, we can't do this." She said, sad. "I ca-" "no. Be with her" she cuts me off again. "I love you" I told her

We went to sleep by eachothers side.


	2. Telling The Friends

Emily's point of view

I woke up at 3 pm on a Saturday afternoon. "Shit" I said to myself, Paige I were suppose to have a lunch date like 15 minutes ago! I quickly got up, put my shoes on and suddenly-"Emily, what's the rush? I made breakfast? Well, brunch" I hear hanna say, as much I wanted to stay and eat with her, I already made plans with Paige.

"Sorry but I gotta run okay? Be back in a hour!" I said running out the door, "okay!" She yelled back do I could hear.

—

I arrived at the brew to see if she was there, unfortunately she just beginning to leave. She looked upset, "Paige, sorry I'm late, I slept over at Hanna's house and woke up late" I explained "I know." She said, not even looking at me. "I know because I looked for you last night to apologize for being jealous, you weren't home so I guessed you were at Hanna's. do you want to know what I saw through the window from a far? You guys kissed." Paige continually said. "Paige" I said trying to find a way to apologize "Emily, I can't do this anymore, we're done." Paige said, leaving. I felt horrible.

I headed my way back to Hanna's. "hey em, that was quick, whatever you did which was supposedly an hour" she said "Paige.." I said, starting to break in tears "aw Emily, what happened?" She said rushing her arms to me in comfort, "Paige broke up with me because she saw us kiss" I said, she didn't say anything but just held me in her arms, comforting me.

"Hanna, I.. Want to be with you" I said, shy, but happy I said it "Emily, I love you." She made the move first when she leaned in and kissed me.

—

2 weeks later

Me and hanna have been having a secret relationship, we haven't told anyone anything, not even spencer and aria.

"Han, I think we should tell spencer and aria" I told her "do you think it's the right time?" She said "why are you afraid to tell them you're with me?" I asked "no, Emily of course not" we planned to tell them at the next sleepover, which was tonight, aka, a half an hour by now.

Sleepover took place at Spencer's again. We arrived together and once we got to the Hastings house, we watched movies the whole night.

Hanna looked at me from the other couch sitting next to aria signaling me to tell them.

"Guys, me and hanna need to tell you something" I said , "em what's wrong" aria said "me and em are together. Like dating." Hanna spilled, bravely, not giving a crap. That's what I love about her, how she's brave. Aria was surprised and spencer, not so much "oh, well congrats guys! Hanna? I didn't know you were .. And what about Caleb?" Aria questioned "well, Emily can change people" hanna said smiling at me "and me and Caleb are done." She continued. Aria looked at Spencer "spence! Why arent you surprised! Our bestfriends are inlove with eachother!" Aria said to spencer, I felt myself blush when she said 'in love with eachother' "I'm not so surprised anything anymore because I seen hanna hitting Emily before, my sisters fiancé tried to kill me, and your doing nasty things with our English teacher!" Spencer said

Hanna couldn't help but laugh at that last line spencer said. "Touché" aria said. "Well, em, Han, we support you guys okay? You guys are our bestfriends? Nothing's gonna change." Spencer and aria said

"I love you guys" hanna said

—-  
Later the night, everyone was dead asleep, but me. I woke hanna up. We went to the kitchen, "sorry I woke you up" I told her "I just wanted to …" I said slowly leaning in and placed her lips to mine. I had her against the fridge, holding, leaning on her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She kissed my neck, but as soon as we heard someone, we ran to the couch. It was Mrs. Hastings, coming home late from work I guess

She left the kitchen right after.

"If we ever get cockblocked this much, we are spending our own sleepover at my place" hanna said "deal" I winked at her, we went back up stairs and slept


	3. One Crazy Morning

**A/N I am now making this into a story, I had ideas for it, no more two shot for this one! Hope you like it**

Emily's POV

It is now lunch time and instead of eating, Hanna and I swam a little at the pool area.

"Take this Fields!" I hear Hanna, as I turn around I get splashed to the face. "You're going to pay for that Marin!" I yelled back, splashing water back at her. I swam closer to her, trapping her in the corner, I kissed her lips, softly, and once I felt her kissing back, I let go, "I win" I whisper in her ear then splashing water all over her face. She laughed, then suddenly "Emily?" we hear a voice behind us called. Hanna turned around first, as I her see her face, her happy face, turned to a frown.

As I notice her reaction, I turned around to see who it was and it was Paige. "Hey Paige.. Uh, what are you doing here?" I ask "Yea Paige?" Hanna questioned with a jealous, but cute, look on her face, I held her hand underwater to calm her down. "The swimming coach wanted me to notify everyone on the team that practice was canceled" She stated "Okay thanks Paige" I say, friendly, she turned and walked away. "What was that?" I question Hanna with a grin.

"What was what?" Hanna said, pretending she didn't know what I was talking about. "You were jealous weren't you" I laughed "Me? Jealous? No" She said "Okay, so if I got up right now to talk to Paige, you wouldn't be jealous?" I smirked "Nope" She lied, I got up, swimming away from her, "Wait!" I hear her say behind me, I swam back to her "Yes?" I smiled "Okay, maybe I was a little" She admitted "How cute" I teased. She wrapped her arms around me, and I kissed her, she kissing back and then-_ rinnnnnggg _Class time.

We walked our way to get dry and dressed.

I spent the weekend at Hanna's, well I had to anyways, my mom was at Texas again with my dad again. Hanna and I were just sitting on her bed, cuddling. It is one of the best moments ever. I fell in love with my bestfriend, and now, look at us. We are proudly together. "Whats up?" She questioned "Nothing" I smiled, playing with the blond strands of her beautiful hair. Our hands were held locked, she kissed my hand, then we fell asleep. I still cant believe it myself, my own bestfriend, changed, and its for me. I been really happy since I been with her.

I opened my eyes, I lean over to see Hanna, snoring, really really cute and quiet. I decided to wake her up, since we were running late for school anyways. I sat on top of her, and held her hands down, I leaned in and kissed her neck, leaving it wet, and maybe a hickey. "Hahahaha, Em, stop, it tickles" She says as she wakes up. "Girls!" I hear Ms. Marin yell as she goes through the door. Shit. "Mom!" Hanna yelled as I quickly remove myself on top of her. "Okay, I realize you guys are a thing, but next time that happens, you better be comfortable with the door open every time someone comes over!" Ms. Marin said, not in a angry tone though, more like, motherly way. Same way she would've said if I were a boy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Marin!" I said, blushing. "Its okay Emily, and you can call me Ashley, and I'm leaving now to work, be good." She smiled as she walked away "I wish my mom was that easy when she first found out I like girls" I commented. "She's off to work you know, so continue?" Hanna winked "No, we have to go to school." I said as I laid next to her "Aw, can we just skip a class or just go late?" She said as she came closer to me.

"Maybe" I said, as I feel the heat between us. I couldnt take it, I quickly smashed my lips against hers, I was on top of her, she's was tugging on my shirt, signaling me to take it off, so I do as she wants, revealing a black bra, she looked right to my breasts "Whoa.." She said "Shut up" I laughed, I began helping her taking her shirt off, but before things got a little more tense, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I question "I'm not stopping you, am I?" She says.

Her hands was all over my back, she accidentally clipped it off, "Sorry" she said, blushing as she look at my exposed breasts "I wasnt stopping you" I smirked. My legs, thats wrapped around her body, started to pushing her up and down. She let out a moan. Then she flipped me over, causing her to be on top, "My turn" She said "How did you do that?" I asked "Something I learned with Caleb" She blurted. "Wait what?" I question, "Em, please, that was a long time ago." She said, "How lo-" I got cut off, by her shutting me up by smashing her lips to mine.

_Riinnngg Riinnnggg _My phone started ringing loudly. I got up and saw who was calling, Aria. "Ignore it" Hanna says, irritated "What if it's important. "More important than this?" She says as she took off her shorts and panties off. I dropped my phone and I was just standing there speechless. Then she walked slowly to me, and again, smashing her lips to mine.

**-After all that-**

"That was fun" I said as we laid under the covers, naked. "Too fun, Round 2?" Hanna winked "Hanna, we missed half of school, I think we should just go now" I said, because, honestly, my muscles felt sore. "Okay, I'll just take a shower than" She says as she got up and walked away to the bathroom. She walked away with her exposed body, I bet she knew I was staring at her walk away. She turned around, I quickly looked away. "Join me?" Hanna asked "To .. Sho.. Shower?" I choked, She walked over to me, and grabbed my hand, "Yes" She said, I biting my lip for thinking on how whatever goes on in the shower.

As we arrived to school, hand in hand, it was already or during lunch time. We walked over the lunch tables where Spencer and Aria was at. "Where were you guys at? I tried calling, Mike got in a fight" Aria said "Why is it whenever we're absent something comes up" Hanna said, rolling her eyes "I think I know where or what they were doing" Spencer smirked "What do you mean" I question. She poked my upper arm, and I was sore, "Ah Spence what are you doing" I questioned "You're sore" Spencer giggled, Hanna was blushing "What?" Aria asked "Aria, I'm going to down break it, Emily is spending whole week or so at Hanna's, Hanna is a horny chick, and Emily is sore" Spencer said "Ohhhh" Aria said "Shut up, Hastings" Hanna blushed but laughed.

The bell rang, we all went to our classes, I walked Hanna to her class, but I made sure I had her textbook without her knowing so she could get it in the middle of class, and we'll just make out or so. " Bye" she said as she kissed me goodbye and left a lingering feeling "See you afterschool" I said

As I began to walk away, the hallways were empty, the second bell must of rang already. "Emily" I hear someone behind me call. "Paige?" I said while turning around. She began to walk towards me "I missed you" She says as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, I tried to fight it and get her off me, but then "Am I interrupting something?" A voice said, as I peeked, it was Hanna. "Hanna-" I said "Don't worry I was just getting my book" She says as she grabs it, walking away fast. "Hanna wait!" I said as I practically ran to her. Then, Paige grabbed my arm, "Em, let her be" She said "What the hell Paige" I said as I tugged my arm away from her. "Hanna wait!" I say again as I caught up with her "What Emily? If you wanted her back you could of just said so." Hanna said in a hurt, but angry voice. "Hanna, I don't want her, I want you!" I said

"What the hell did I just see then?" Hanna said with anger "She kissed me" I said "Oh really? Th-" Hanna said before I cut her off by smashing my lips against hers, I felt her kiss back. "After what happen this morning, I dont think I can kiss anyone else" I told her "I love you" She said "I love you more" I said, as we went to our classes "Wait Emily" I heard her say from a distance, I turned around to see her "If Paige does that again, I'll kick her ass" She said in a serious way. "Mhm" I smiled

I walked to my class, seeing Paige again, "Oh my god" I whispered to myself "Emily," She said "No, Paige, we're over, been over, I'm with Hanna, just except it" I told her "Emily. I love you!" She said "If you really loved me, you would've never broken up with me" I said, feeling a little broken "Emily, you guys kissed! How can I just stand by that?" She said "Whatever Paige, I love Hanna, okay?" I say "I gotta get to class" I say as I walk away.

**how was it? send me reviews and suggestions on what should happen next? SPOILER; wren will be coming soon ;) I hope you like it, follow to get updated!**


	4. Twisted Turns

Emily's Pov

I jumped into the pool, I felt free, I just need a place for quietness, a place where I can be alone. Hana was studying with Spencer and Aria and there was no practice today again, I know, but I just wanted to have a quiet moment by mysel- "Emily" I hear a voice "Paige, get out" I said rolling my eyes "I just wanted to apologize. And you're not the only one that could use a quiet time in the pool" She said "Whatever" I said

She got in the pool and swam near me. "Em, can we just, maybe be friends, at least?" She asked "After what you did, I dont know" I said "Emily, I love and still love you, but for now or whenever, I'm willing to wait." She said. I would be totally lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Paige anymore, I have a little, but I, I love Hanna. "Paige, I'm with Hanna, and I love her." I told her "That's why I'm asking to be friends." She faked smiled. "Fine" I said

"So, new swim competition, lets practice?" She insisted "What's there to practice for, if we all know how's gonna win" I smirked "Is that a challenge?" She said "Maybe" I said, we raced all day and laughed, then we got went to get dry and stuff.

As I take out my jacket from my gym locker, from behind me, Paige move my hair to the side and kisses my neck, I turn around and say "Paig-" then she kissed me, again. Although this time, without thinking, I kiss back, it lasted maybe 3 seconds, a very slow 3 seconds then I think of Hanna, I let go, "Paige. No, I can't do this" I said "Right, because of Hanna." She says as she walks away

An hour has passed and we went our separate ways and I tried calling Hanna, to tell her, to talk to her, I don't know. I just feel horrible right now, but no answer.

Hanna's Point Of View

"Where's Emily?" Aria asked "She wanted to swim for a while afterschool, so I left and yea" I said "And Paige decided to kiss her yesterday" I said rolling my eyes "I don't see why Emily even liked Paige. SHE ATTEMPTED TO DROWN HER." Spencer said "What did you do about it?" Aria asked me "Nothing, Emily just said that she loves me and wants me instead of her" I said "You guys are so cute" Aria and Spencer teased "Whatever" I smiled "Is she still staying at your house?" Spencer asked "No, her mom came home early sadly." I said

An hour later when Spencer and Aria went home, leaving me home alone. I got a text message from a blocked number, I opened it and the text read, _'looks like she does have feelings for her still -A' _and the text was attached to a video. I watched it and I see Paige kissing her neck then her lips, and Emily... kissing back? I felt my heart dropped. I couldnt believe what I'm seeing. I was feeling anger and sadness, she even said she couldnt kiss anyone else but.. I'm drowning in my own tears. How could she do this?

I watched it one more time to see if Emily did any movement to stop her.. but nothing. I hear my phone ring a second later, It was a incoming call from Emily. I was so filled with anger so I threw my phone at the wall, not hard enough to break it though. I cried my eyes out, why. Thats what I want to know, Why? Why would she do that? Why would she kiss Paige?

The next two days has passed and I been ignoring her lately. I skipped school, shut her out, and could maybe, not want to see her for a while. I got another phone call from her, again, I put her straight to voicemail. Today, my mom let me stay home again, she left to work, then I decided, for whatever reason, to visit Mona. As I got over there at Radley, I hear a voice behind me "Hanna?" I hear a british accent behind me say "Hello, Dr. Kingston." I smiled "How, how you been?" He smiled "Its been okay" I said "Would you like a coffee?" He asked "Yea sure" I said

"They are thinking about moving Mona, again." He said "Again?" I question "Yes, they think that if shes here, she gets more troubled" He said "If we can make her stay here, we can do it again." I said placing my hand on his. "You're confidence in me is still bracing." He smiled

"If you'd like, we could get some coffee next time over a meal?" Wren suggested "I'd like that." I said, wanting to take my mind off Emily.

Hours has passed, Mona still not talking, and Wren and I were just talking. In a comfortable friendly way, then I decided to go home.

Emily's pov

"Have you guys heard from Hanna?" I ask, "Not since the past few days, why? You guys had a fight?" Aria asked "No, its just feels like she's pushing me away lately" I said "And something happened, that she doesnt know" I continue "What did you do?" Spencer asked, seriously. "Paige and I kissed" I said, looking down "Em, again?" Aria said "Aria, the first time Emily didnt except it, so if you think about it, they kissed once- Wait Em, you and her kissed? How can you do that to Hanna?" Spencer blurted. I felt a tear dropped from my cheek, I look up and see Aria elbow Spencer's ribs. "I.. I don't know" I said

"Do you want to go visit her afterschool?" Spencer suggested "I'll go by myself" I said "Okay."

I went over to Hanna's house, knocked on the door, and finally, she opened the door. It felt so good to see her for a few seconds... before she shut the door on me. "Hanna! Come on open the door" I yelled . Then she opened it again, "What." She rolled her eyes. I walked inside, "What the hell is going on? You been ignoring my calls and everything" I said, wanting answers "Maybe this will answer your question." She says as she pulls out her cellphone , playing a video sent to her of me and Paige the time we kissed. "How could you do this" Hanna said before walking away to her room. "Hanna, wait" I said in hurt as I grab her arm "That kiss was a mistake" I cried "Do you still have feelings for her?" She questioned "Hanna, I- I-" I say as I stutter "Maybe this relationship was a mistake" She said.

"No Hanna, wait please" I cried "Go home, Emily" She says as she cries, but hiding the tears. "I'm not leaving until we talk things out." I said "Whats there to talk about?" Hanna yelled "Hanna," I said walking towards her and placing my hand on her cheek "I'm sorry" I whisper, crying my eyes out, then she turned away. "I just need some space to think, okay." She said crying "I love you" I said before leaving her alone, because thats what she wanted

I went home just crying my way there, everything is gone. Hanna is my everything. I cant believe I did that to her. Only if, only if I didnt.. Too late..

**and done. dont worry I got chap 5 ready, send me reviews on this and what should happen next! i dont ship paily that much but i made this because i liked the idea of the conflict. next update is coming soon. sorry if you hate this chap or story lol idc. if you like the story, follow to get UPDATED!**


	5. Another's Note

**authors note!**

** Hey guise! Sorry for the long wait.. (havent updated in 4 days, and you guise are killing me!) I know I said I'll be updating very soon, but, school and stuff :/ . **

**KEEP REVIEWING! **

**I will make hannily endgame, (relationship that goes through a lot.) and follow to get updated! Ill have it updated, maybe 2-3 days more now, most likely SOONER. **

**Who do you guys ship more Paily or Hannily? Remember this is a Paily vs. Hannily (with a little wrenna) story :)**

**Review who you guise like better! **


	6. Heartbroken

No POV

It been more than a week since Hanna has been having her 'space'. "Still haven't heard from her." Emily sighed as she spends the day with Spencer and Aria. "Has she been talking to you? About me?" Emily asked "Nope. Sorry Em, all we talk about is school, -A, and others, but not you, when I mention you, to you know, help you out, she just changes the subject." Spencer confessed, "Have you tried talking to her?" Aria asked "I try, but she, avoids me, or just pushes me away." Emily says while looking down, with a tear drop falling from her eye. Spencer pulls her close in her arms, giving her a comforting hug, "Hey, its okay" Spencer says trying to comfort Emily. "I- I want to be with her but- Emily says - "-you still have feelings for Paige?" Aria asked

"I dont even know anymore. While I was with Paige in a relationship.. all I thought about was, Hanna. But now... I still want Hanna, but I'm not sure if I still have feelings for Paige or not.." Emily says while she buries her face on Spencer's shoulder, crying. "And I also think she been hanging out with Wren lately" Spencer blurted "Wait, what?" Emily says as she lifts her head back up. "I- Um.." Spencer says while she thinks about what to say "Say it, Spencer!" Emily lightly rises her voice in frustration. "Okay, okay, it's just that when we're in the same room together, Wren calls sometimes, and she puts him to voice mail, but when I'm not in the room... She answers or calls back, I don't know." Spencer says, regretting it, "Oh" Emily says, hurt.

An hour had passed and Spencer and Aria left home. Emily's phone rang, text message, she opened it and read,_ 'Do as I say and I won't touch a blond piece of her hair, 1...' _ The message came from -A, the message was attached to a photo, a photo where it showed Hanna with Wren, and the person who took the photo, pointing a gun down to her, she had to follow what -A says, she knew what -A was capable of, so Emily pulls out her phone, and "Hello? Yea, can we talk? Come over" than hangs up

* * *

"Come with me" Wren laughs, as he holds Hanna's, who is currently blindfolded, hand, "Where are we going?" Hanna giggles, as she attempts to peek. "Hey! No peeking!" Wren says as he pulls the blindfold back on Hanna's blue eyes. "As much as I want to see your eyes, I cant! We're almost there, hold on!" Wren grins, Hanna begins to blush, luckily Wren doesnt notice.

"Alright. We are here" Wren says as he removes the blindfolds over Hanna's head. Hanna opens her eyes to see a beautiful small picnic arranged for the two of them. Hanna loved it, but then, Emily popped up in her head "Wren, I really love this, but I'm, I'm in a relationship" Hanna says "Did that stop you the last time you kissed me?" Wren says, taking a step in, "Well, during that time Caleb and I were broken up so.." Hanna says, taking a step back. "From the looks of it.." Wren takes another step towards Hanna, Hanna again steps back, unfortunately she hits her back on a tree. "you're available" He whispers. Wren leans in, slowly and quietly, their lips an inch away from touching, "Wren I cant"-... then, _Riiinnngg _Hanna's phone rang, coming from Spencer. "Uh, I'm going to take this" She says, as she slowly exited his gaze.

She walks away, blushing a little. "Hey Spence?" Hanna greeted "Emily is really messed up right now and you're really doing this to her?" She says "What are you talking about?" Hanna asked "Han, I'm stuck in a bush right now. I came by, jogging, and I see you and.. Wren" She says "Nothing was happening" Hanna lies "Nothing happened because of me. Hey, go see Emily, shes a wreck and misses the hell out of you." Spencer insisted "Fine. I'll talk things out with her, I miss too her anyways" Hanna confesses. They then hang up on eachother, "Hey, I have to go fix some things, I'm sorry" Hanna says to Wren "It's okay, need a lift? I did bring you here" Wren suggested "Yes please"

* * *

"Thanks, again" Hanna said "You're very welcome, but next time, eat." Wren grinned, Hanna opens the car door, noticing it starting to rain, then gives Wren a soft friendly kiss on the cheek, then gets out the car closing the door behind her. As Hanna walks her way, Emily's front door was open, she walks in "Emily?" She says while opening the door, to find Emily and Paige about to set their lips to eachother

"What's going on here" Hanna says as her heart drops. "Han-" Emily says before she gets cut off by Hanna's words "Actually, go ahead, continue, you're single now Emily." Hanna says, pissed off and devastated, then walks out of Emily's door. "Hanna wait!" Emily says running after her. Hanna sees Wrens car, who isnt far away, then runs to it. "Hey!" Hanna calls for Wren, running after the car, then Wren stops the car to let Hanna in. "Hanna!" Emily runs to the car, patting the windows, "Do you want me to-" Wren says , "Just drive" Hanna says. "HANNA!" Emily yells, chasing after the car, then stopping. "Unbelievable." She says under her breath, mad.

"Where do you want to go?" Wren questions Hanna, who is wet from the rain, who is whipping tears away from her eyes. "Home" She says devastated. Wren drives to Hanna's house, then parks infront of it, "What happened?" He asked "I, I dont know, I think she cheating on me" Hanna cries, Wren placing his hand on hers. "I don't understand," He says, Hanna looks towards him, with her and his eyes looking right at eachother. "I don't understand how someone could cheat on someone beautiful like you gets cheated on" He continues. Hanna blushes a little, whipping her tears away. "Thank you" She says as she steps out of the car. As she walks to her door, Wren begins to drive away. "Wait!" Hanna calls, Wren stops, Hanna walks over to the drivers window "Bye" She says as she places a kiss on his lips.

Wren kisses back, then Hanna pulls away, having a lingering feeling on her lips. Wren bites his lips, then drives off. Hanna, walked in her house going to her room. She likes Wren a little, but she loves Emily like crazy. She couldnt understand what Emily wanted, her or Paige. They kissed once, Hanna was going to talk things out with her, then Hanna sees another kiss coming. Hanna receives a incoming call from Emily, instead of putting her on voicemail, she picks up "Hanna? Hello?" Emily says "What Emily. You know, I'm getting tired of this" Hanna says, with a tear falling from her eyes. "Hanna, let me explain what happen back there please" Emily begs "I believe what I saw, Emily. I'm, I'm done." Hanna says "Done? Are you breaking up with me?" Emily stutters "I think it's best for the both of us" Hanna cries.

"Just let me explain, please" Emily says quietly, losing hope on everything.

"What's there to explain" Hanna says "Hanna, I love you!" Emily tells her "I don't believe you anymore" Hanna says right before she hangs up.

* * *

Emily's POV on what happen

I can't believe what -A wants me to do, but if it was for Hanna, to keep her safe, I'd do anything. I hear a knock on the door, "Hey" Paige grins "Hi" I say looking uncomfortable. "So what did you call me here for?" She asks, noticing my uncomfortness. I get a text message, _"Do it. Kiss her. -A"_ "Shit" I say under my breath "What?" Paige asks "Nothing" I say as I slowly walk to her, nervously. I can believe I'm doing this. I place my thumb on her jaw line, tracing it down to her chin. "Em..." She whispers as I lean my head in, our lips half an inch away, I close my eyes. "What's going on here?" I hear a voice, as I open my eyes, I see a angry, confused Hanna. "Han-" "Actually, go ahead, continue, you're single now, Emily." She says as she walks away. I run after her..

* * *

"I dont believe you anymore" She says as she hangs up the phone. I start to cry again, she'll never believe me when I explain about -A. -A set me up to make it look like I'm hooking up with Paige... bitch. I lean to my side, crying my face to a pillow. I hear my bedroom door open, "Hey Em, did I leave my textbook here?" Aria's voice says. I get up, before turning to her, whipping the tears off my cheeks, but that didnt stop the red look in my eyes. "Uh yea, here" I say as I hand her, her textbook. "Emily, are you okay?" Aria asks as she looks at my face. "Yea" I sigh sitting on my bed "No you're not. What happened? Is this about Hanna?" She asks as she sits beside me, I couldnt help it and cry on her shoulder. "She- She broke up with me" I cried

"What happened?" Aria asked. Then my phone rang, another -A message that read _'Tell them about me than your dad is next -A'_ "Just another problem" I said. "Well, Spencer is waiting for me, we were going to study, want me or us to stay?" She suggested "No it's fine, I just want to be alone a little bit" I say "Okay, bye, and Em, remember, if you're choosing between Han and Paige, pick the second one, because if you were ever really in love with the first one, you'd never fall for the second." She says as she hugs me goodbye. Aria walks out then 10 minutes later, Paige walks in, closing the door behind her. "Emily, what happened?" A confused Paige said "It's... complicated" I said with the thought of -A hurting my father. "Can you answer one thing?" She asks, sitting besides me, placing her hand on mine. "Do you still have feelings for me?" She says, I slid my hand away from hers. "Paige, I'm in love with Hanna, I didn't realize it until while I was with you. I love her, and if I really loved you, I would of never fallen for her," I say, thinking of the last line Aria told me "I'm sorry" I continue "Its okay, if thats how you feel." She says broken, and leaves.

* * *

**Well, this chap came sooner ! Dont worry, hannily will have sweet moments coming soon or... more fights? Follow to get updated!**

**This chap isnt my best.. I know /.\ . Thanks for all the reviews! Let me know your reactions about this chap or the others! Your guises reviews make me smile. **

**And for some thats wondering if Wrenna will be a thing, they probably wont. This is a Paily vs Hannily. (A little bit Wrenna) story, Wrenna will have a few moments but its the two main ships the story is about. Unless you guise want more Wrenna? Let me know . REVIEW THIS! AND FOLLOW! AND FAV! :)**


	7. Wanting You

No POV

It's been about 1 and a half weeks since their breakup. The most awkward ones about it were Aria and Spencer. The tension in the room, whenever they were all together, was awkward, Emily and Hanna, haven't said a word to eachother since. "Do you think they will ever be back together? Or at least, friends?" Aria asked the taller brunette, looking the ceiling as thy were laying down to each other, friendly. "I don't know, I hope they are, either one, I miss how things were" Spencer stated, "to be honest I think they still have feelings for each other." Spencer continues "do you think they will ever make up?" Aria asked "We should do something about it" spencer said, thinking of the best ideas "Like what?" Aria grinned "Ummm" spencer said thinking, "I got it!" Spencer says as if a light bulb appeared on her head "Spill it, Hastings!" Aria said "Lets…."

~~~~  
"That's perfect" Aria smiles , Spencer nodding "tomorrow right?" Aria continues "Yes. It will work" Spencer says with confidence.

~  
It was now the end of school for the day, Spencer and Aria weren't to be found. Hanna receives a message on her phone _'Come quick and or I'll rethink about drowning her. -A'_ it was attached to a photo of Aria tied to a chair next to the Spencer's lake house. "Oh my god" Hanna says under her breath. She rushed to Spencer's lake house and looked for aria.

"Hanna?" A voice behind her says "What are you doing here?" Hanna says rolling her eyes as she sees Emily "what do you mean what am I doing here? -A tied up aria!" Emily defends. "AHHHHHH!" A scream was let out, "ARIA?!" Emily said running to the screams, Hanna follows in worry. They soon get to aria, "Aria!" Hanna says, untying her small friend. Spencer runs over "guys what are you doing at the lake house!" Spencer says, winking at aria "you didn't get the -A message?" Emily says as she helps Aria up. "here, I'll help aria, Emily and Hanna lock up the lake house!" Spencer says

"What, why me? I could help Aria!" Hanna says "No, I'll help Aria!" Emily volunteers "uh, no, I'm helping her, she's like traumatized!" Hanna says. Spencer let out a quiet chuckle and Aria just rolls her eyes. "No! I'm going to-" Emily says but Aria cuts her off "Guys! Stop arguing! I can help myself." Aria said in frustration seeing her two best friends arguing, and knowing that their plan failed to try to getting them to communicate. "Sorry" Emily sighed, glancing at Hanna.

Soon as they know Aria was okay, Emily and Hanna left their separate ways. Aria and Spencer, sitting on the couch and Spencer house, "well, that didn't work" Spencer sighed. "Well, I think we should keep trying! I want our bestfriends back!" Aria whined "Me too" Spencer said "Lets try…" Aria said thinking "Maybe getting them stuck in the same room?" Aria continues "But they're probably just going to fight" spencer said "Then, let's lock them in a room until they make up?" Aria grinned. Spencer smiled back "that could maybe work! But when and where?" Spencer asked. As the girls made their plans, they knew that this would maybe work, at least a little.

Hanna went to the brew, she needed a coffee, through the see through door, she sees Emily and Paige talking and smiling. Jealousy rose up into Hanna's stomach, but Hanna knew she couldn't do anything, they were broken up, no matter how much Hanna wanted to lay her lips on Emily's tanned neck, she couldn't. "Why hello there Ms. Marin" she hears a British voice say as it revealed to be Wren "Hey" Hanna grinned "I was just leaving, but, would you like a coffee?" Wren suggested "Loved too" Hanna smiled. As she walked in, she glanced at Emily, who also did the move, they made eye contact. She saw jealousy through Emily's eyes, Emily saw it through Hanna's eyes too.

"So, they had to empty the pool!" Paige smiles as Emily does too. Paige still wanted to be at least friendly to Emily ever since the stolen kisses she had, Emily was okay with that. "2 coffees please" Wren says as he approaches the cashier, Emily. "Coming up" Emily says, in a quiet angry/sad way.

Wren walks back to Hanna with the two coffees, Hanna couldn't help but look at Emily, finding signs if she still likes Paige. "Something bothering you?" Wren says as he hands Hanna a coffee "No" Hanna lies, as she fakes a smile.

Emily sees how Wren hands Hanna the coffee and how Hanna smiles at him. She was sad, she didn't want to see Hanna with someone else, but, two can play that game. "So, I was thinking we could see that new zombie movie, after your shift?" Paige insisted "uh," Emily says thinking, then glancing back at Hanna, who spilled coffee on wrens white shirt, Hanna was whipping the coffee off his shirt, by rubbing it. "Hey, hey, it's okay" Wren laughs, Hanna, smiling. "Yea I'd like too, I'm done in a little" Emily says, facing back to Paige.

"I'm sorry" Hanna laughs, as she attached her eyes on Wren exposed abs through his white shirt. "It's fine." Wren smiles. "I'm just lucky the coffee was warm instead of hot" Wren said "What's wrong with being hot?" Hanna smirks. Wren smiles at her, making eye contact with the blondes blue eyes, although, Hanna looks away. Wren turns his head down. "Hanna, I think we need to talk" Wren says "Listen about that kiss,-" Hanna says but gets cut off by Wren placing a small soft short kiss on Hanna's lips, as Wren pulls away, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop thinking about that night." Wren says. Hanna gives a little half smile as she again glances at Emily, who's gone, walking out the door. Must of been done with work, Hanna thinks

After the coffee, Hanna really wanted something, someone. She couldn't take it anymore, the ignoring, the avoiding, the everything! Hanna got boosted with confident, she really wanted Emily back, no matter what hurt or tears that were caused. She knocks on Emily's door, "Hey Em- Oh hi, Mrs. Fields, is Emily here?" Hanna asks "Hello Hanna, Emily isnt here, she's watching a movie with Paige" Mrs. Fields said.

Hanna's stomach built up with anger. After everything, Emily is still hanging out Paige? Hanna thinks. "Okay, thanks Mrs. Fields" Hanna fake smiles "Would you like to leave a message for her?" Mrs. Fields insisted "No, it's fine, it doesnt matter anymore" Hanna says, as her self esteem got lower. Hanna lost her confidence, she thought to herself that Emily does have feelings for Paige. Hanna makes her way home.

As Hanna gets home, Spencer pays a visit, and Hanna was in the worst mood. "What" Hanna rolls her eyes as she opens the door to see Spencer "I just wanted to see how you are" Spencer says "Not good" Hanna says "Well, you been behind in your classes, and I thought you could use some help?" Spencer suggests "Do you think she even wants me anymore" Hanna says out of topic, lying on her bed. "Emily?" Spencer asks "No, Caleb" Hanna says sarcastically "Yes, Emily! And Caleb left to Ravenswood remember?" Hanna continues. "Han, me and Aria really wants you guys to make up soon, things arent the same" Spencer sighs "Well, I went over at her house, and I guess she's on a date with Paige ." Hanna says jealously.

"Han, you and Emily are perfect, now shut up and let me help you catch on school?" Spencer says, changing the subject. The girls continued on their school work. Once they were finished, Spencer leaves, "Hey, Spence" Hanna calls before she leaves "Yea?" She turns, "Thanks" Hanna smiles

**aaaannnnndd cut. Spencer and Aria's plan for hanna and emily is on the next chap or two. And awwww, hanna misses Em /.\. I put Emily's and Paige's friendship because, I wanted to make that part kinda fast, I have plans in the mext chaps. PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS **

**1) Should Wrenna continue?**

**2) Should there be more Paily?**

**3) Do you like the story so far?**

**4) What do you think of this chap and the others?**

**5) What do you want to see next?**


	8. Anger Stills

**this chap contains scenes/parts from the season 4 episode 12 or something, the summer finale one where they leave to Ravenswood , blah blah, except I changed it around :)**

**please ignore any mistakes... (unedited)**

Emily's Pov

"How can she just do that?" I said over the phone, angerly. "She knows I was working, she even probably knew I was watching that move where she let Wren plant a kiss on her!" I continued "Goodmorning Emily?" Aria says, with a tired voice, as she have just woken up. "I'm sorry, Aria. It's just that-sigh- I saw Wren kiss Hanna the other day, and Hanna didn't do anything" I said "Well, you guys are did breakup" Aria says "I know, but, I just don't want to see her kissing anyone else.." I said quietly. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Wren leans over her and making his way her to lips.

"What did you do about it?" Aria asked "Nothing, I just left to watch a movie with Paige" I say "Wait, Paige?" Aria questions "Yea" I answer "Does Hanna know?" Aria asks "Nope, we havent been talking, remember?" I said. "Hey, I think its best you guys work something out, because I miss the way things were before." Aria confesses. "I dont want to. It's whatever" I sigh "No, its not whatever" She says. "Do you want her back?" Aria asks "Of course! She's the one who broke with me" I sigh "Well, I got to go, dropping off Mike to practice" Aria says as she says her goodbye, the hangs up.

* * *

No Pov

_Knock Knock! _Spencer hears the door banging "Hold on, hold on!" Spencer yells as she lets go of the kisses Toby and her were sharing, she walks to the door "Spence! We should do the plan now? It'll be perfect, Emily wants Hanna back, and Hanna wants her, right?!" Aria says walking through the door, then sees Toby fixing his shirt "Did I interrupt something?" Aria says "No" Spencer blushes "Hello Aria" Toby greets, Aria waves. "Uh, I got to go to work" Toby says to Spencer "Yea, it sucks, love you" Toby says as he kisses Spencer goodbye. "Isn't he wonderful" Spencer says lost in lust "Spence!" Aria says clapping at her, snapping her back to reality.

"Sorry, why did you come here again?" Spencer says, seeing reality. "I talked to Emily, and she's jealous about what Wren did to Hanna-" Aria says as she gets cut of by Spencer's words "What did Wren do to Hanna" Spencer says, a little bit angry, worrying he did something wrong. "Uh... It doesnt mattt-" Aria says then, sees Spencer making a pouty lost puppy face "You really have to look at me like that?" Aria grins, Spencer nods "Okay, well, Wren kiss Hanna, unfront of Emily" Aria says

"Well, the plan was to get them locked in the same room?" Spencer reviews "Yea, but I was thinking we could do something different, um, since the four of us are going to Ravenswood... Um, we could try to get them alone?" Aria says

"We could try that" Spencer says

* * *

The four girls made their way to the Magic Show taking place in Ravenswood. The girls walk their way to the Magic show, Emily and Hanna still not saying a word to eachother, "Alright, Aria, just go in the box, I know this trick" Spencer convinces Aria. Aria makes her way to the box. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily paying attention. As the trick was over, Aria walks over to her friends "Wheres Emily?" Aria asks worried. Hanna looks around, getting really worried. "Legar de main" Spencer says as she reads the -A message "What the hell does that mean?" Hanna questions "Slight of Hand" Spencer says, "Hear I'm going to call her" Hanna says really worried "Emily?" Hanna says, putting it on speaker phone. "Hanna! I'm in a box!" Emily says really worried "Oh my god, I hear sawing" Emily says really scared. Spencer then figures where she is and they made their way to find her. "Emily!" The girls call "I'm in here!" Emily cries. The girls made their way to her, Spencer and Aria then sees red coat.

"There's two of them?" Aria surprisely says, "Hanna, I got it! Go chase red coat!" Aria says, eagerly wanting to get Emily out "No! I got Emily, go!" Hanna says, opening the box Emily is in. "Hanna!" Emily says as she gets out the box, hugging Hanna, scared, crying on her shoulder. "I got you" Hanna says, comforting her.

"Guys!" Spencer says running to Emily and Hanna, "Are you okay Emily?" Spencer worries, as she hears a loud thud, coming from Aria way. The girls rush over to see Cece on the floor, Aria coming down "She- She fell" Aria says as she gets pulled in my Spencer for a comforting hug "It's okay" Spencer says. Then outta nowhere while they werent paying attention, Cece is gone. "God, that bitch has nine lives" Hanna says.

"Guys, when I was chasing the other Red Coat, it lead me to -A's lair!" Spencer says as she leads the girls the way to -A's lair. They looked around, Hanna trying to go through the computer "Call Caleb, he might know" Aria suggests, then Emily having a uncomfortable look on her face from that comment "Right" Hanna says. "Hello? Yea, I need your help" Hanna says

Emily walked around the lair, she say a lot of photos, "Hey I think -A made a timeline or something" Emily says "This was when me and Hanna were together," Emily says to herself, then looking to the other direction, seeing a photo showing Hanna making out with Wren, from the car window. Emily's heart dropped. Hanna and Emily were alone in the lair, Spencer and Aria seemed to go look around further. "Okay, we left them alone..." Aria says, peeking out to them. Emily walks over to Hanna with the photo of her and Wren lip locking "When was this" Emily says super jealous, handing Hanna the photo of her and Wren kissing.

Hanna had a surprised look on her face, "I could be asking you the same," Hanna says as she sees a photo of Emily and Paige on their movie 'date', cuddling. She picks up the photo and hands Emily the photo. "Pathetic" Hanna angerly says "You would just go kiss her and stuff and now that I'm of the picture, you just go on a date with her" Hanna jealously snapped "Lets not forget about that kiss Wren layed on you. Especially infront of me, god Hanna, are you just tying with me right now?" Emily snaps back "Me, toying? God Emily, you're the one who kissed someone else while we were together. And just to let you know, I actually came to your house last night, I wanted you back, whatever, but I guess you had plans, but now it doesnt matter" Hanna says "How are we doing guys?" Spencer and Aria quickly walks to them. "End of conversation" Emily angerly says "End of everything" Hanna says

Emily was hurt by Hanna's words, so was Hanna from Emily's.

"Well, that didnt work" Spencer whispers the Aria. "Mhm" Aria agrees

* * *

**Well that didnt work. This was a quick chap! I did it all in a morning, *claps* so, Caleb will be coming soon :) . Hanna and Caleb are broken up, but that doesnt stop them from being friendly . I promise sweeter nicer Hannily soon. And maybe some Paily. Wrenna isnt going to happen, but they are going to have their moments, stay tuned**

**Review please!**

**answer these questions**

**1) do you want to see alittle haleb**

**2) More Sparia? Spoby? What other ships would you like to see?**

**3) What do you want to see soon?**


	9. The Last Plan

**ignore any mistakes (Unedited)**

No pov

_Well damn_ , the two girls thought as they begin to give up helping Hanna and Emily. "Only if Hanna didn't kiss Wren." Aria sighed "Emily was the one who kissed Paige" Spencer defends "yea, but haven't you ever had mixed feelings?" Aria supports herself "I wouldn't blame Hanna, I'm on Hanna's side" Spencer says "I'm on Emily's" Aria rolls her eyes. After a few seconds the two goes back to reality "are we actually going to fight about that?" Aria giggles "Of course not" Spencer grins.

"It seems like they just fight more and more when we try to do something.." Spencer sighs

"Let's just see how the next few days go" Aria sighs also.

"Let's have a movie night? Here, invite the girls, get them drunk, play games,they'll probably make out, then bam back together" Spencer insisted "Okay, I don't think the movie night is a bad idea, but.. the others... I don't think it'll help." Aria grins

"Then what should we do?" Spencer asks "Okay, movie night, then we can play truth or dare, we could make them do stuff, like, I don't know, make up?" Aria says "Can we have alcohol involved in it?" Spencer grins "Fine" Aria sighs

* * *

The girls then call Emily and Hanna over for a movie night, not telling them about the Truth or Dare game that has alcohol involved in it.

Emily then arrives first "Hey guys" She greets, walking inside. "We'll just wait for Hanna then we'll start the movie" Spencer says. Emily just makes no comment, then asks, "What movie?"

"Insidious" Aria smiles. Aria always loved scary movies. Emily then looks back at the time when they had their movie nights where Hanna used to always cuddle with her when watching a scary movie, but Emily thinks that things are different now. Emily sighs, "You don't want to see this one?" Aria questions "Oh no, it's just that, when it came to scary movies, Hanna used to always.. yea" Emily says.

"Party don't start till I walk in" Hanna says as she enters the Hastings' home. "Hey" Aria and Spencer greets as Emily walks off to insert the movie into the dvd player.

"What are we watching?" Hanna questions "Insidious" Spencer says "Wait.. That's a scary movie right?" Hanna asks "Mhm" Spencer grins "Can I sit with you?" Hanna asks Spencer. Emily overhearing, feeling jealous.

"Uh, yea" Spencer says, then noticing Emily's uncomfortness.

The movie played, Hanna buries Spencer's hair when the scary parts popped up. Emily was trying her best not to look, then Hanna begins to fall asleep on Spencer's shoulder "I'm going to make some popcorn?" Emily announced loud enough for Hanna to wake "Huh?" Hanna says as she focuses her eyes. "Han, can you get me a cup of water from the kitchen please?" Spencer asks, not eve thirsty, just wanted her and Emily to be alone "Ugh, you cant get it yourself?" Hanna asks "Come on" Spencer begs "Fine." Hanna says as she gets up and gets the water.

"When are we going to play truth or dare?" Aria whispers over to Spencer "Hold on, after Hanna gets back" Spencer whispers back

Hanna walks in the kitchen, "Hey" Hanna quietly greets "Hi" Emily says. Hanna gets a cup from the cabinets, although, she wasnt tall enough, "Need some help?" Emily chuckles "Yea" Hanna grins. Emily reaches for the cup and hands it to Hanna, their hands accidentally touching. "Han, can we talk" Emily sighs "Emily-" "I really miss you" Emily cuts off Hanna's words.

Emily takes a step closer to Hanna, she looks at her blue eyes, Emily leans in, but Hanna breaks the stare and walks away. "Hanna, wait" Emily begs, then grabs Hanna's wrist. "Emily, I don't want to hear it" Hanna says as she tugs her wrist away from Emily. Hanna then gets Spencer's water and Emily's get the popcorn, they both came out the kitchen, broken.

"What the hell happened in there?" Aria asks Spencer "I don't know, but I'm gonna get the alcohol, time to play" Spencer smirks

Spencer walks back, "Okay guys. Time to play one of our traditionals, truth or dare!.. Drunk" Spencer smiles "Uh, I'm not really in the mood to drink, Spence" Emily says "I am, pass it here" Aria and Hanna says "Come on, just a little then." Spencer says to Emily "Fine" Emily says.

"Okay, I'll start" Spencer says, "Emily!" She chooses "Truth or dare?" Spencers asks "Truth" Emily decides, "Great! Do you still love Hanna?" Spencer blurted. Hanna looked at Emily, so does Aria. "Of course" Emily answers, looking back to Hanna, then Hanna bows her head down, looking down. "Okay, before we continue, we're going to just ask truth or dares, who cares about turns" Aria says "Okay" Emily and Hanna agrees "Hanna! Truth or dare" Aria questions "Dare" Hanna smiles

"I dare you to make out with Emily nonstop until I say so" Aria says, Spencer grinning. "Uh, are you guys just wanting for us to bang right now?" Hanna rolls her eyes, Emily chuckling a little. "Just do the dare, we wont look!" Spencer says.

Hanna turns to Emily, "Ready?" Hanna sighs "Hey, if you don't want to do thi-" Hanna then smashes her lips against Emily's, cutting her words. Emily kissing back, she haven't felt Hanna's lips for weeks, Emily then hungrily kisses back Hanna. Hanna deepens the kiss, "Do you think they are going to be a little bit friendlier after this?" Spencer says as she she gets up and continues watching the movie. "Maybe" Aria giggles as she goes with Spencer to continue watching the movie, leaving the two alone.

Emily leans forward to Hanna, their tongues battling. Hanna lets go, "You do realize they're trying to get us back together" Hanna grins "Is it working?" Emily asks, hopeful. "Maybe" Hanna says as she buries her hands in Emily's hair and kisses her more.

5 minutes has passed, and the two were still making out. "Okay, guys, you can stop now" Aria says as she pulls Hanna away, "Not yet" Hanna smiles as she goes back to Emily's lips. "I swear you guys fuck on the floor, you owe me a new carpet" Spencer says. Emily pulls away, giving a laugh.

"So are you guys back together?" Aria asks the two. "We need to talk, first" Hanna says to Emily

They walk to the kitchen. "So.." Emily says "Em, I love you so much, but, I want to take things slower, like friendship level" Hanna says "Oh, okay" Emily sighs "Em, not a day goes by that I'm not into you" Hanna says as she places her hand on Emily's cheek "Did you just quote Paramore?" Emily laughs "If it's a band you like then yea" Hanna smiles, "Friends?" Hanna says, as it hurts as she says that word.. Friends.. "Yea" Emily sighs. Hanna kisses Emily on the cheek, then slowly pulls away, but Emily kisses her on the lips softly, "Friends" Emily grins.

"WE DID IT" Aria high fives Spencer, as they were eavesdropping. "But they arent together." Spencer says "Who cares, at least they don't hate eachother" Aria smiles.

* * *

**THE END OF THAT CHAP. Hey at least they arent mad at eachother, paily moments.. coming soon? Let me now what you want to see. Will Hanna and Emily get back together as a couple? Stay tuned, follow to get updated.**

**Shoutout to ninjagojay246, thanks for your reviews :) **

**REVIEW THIS. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT?**


	10. Not Yet

**dedeonline - I like that idea.. (ali maybe being alive.. emison)**

**thanks for reviewing, keep them coming!**

Emily's Pov

As we all go to their separate ways, I was just laying on my bed... Daydreaming.. Everything that night, gave her butterflies again.. Not the night where Hanna and I made out, though that was still on my mind too... But the night where there was a chance for... for Alison to be alive.

I turned to lie on my right arm, I looked at the photo of me and Ali, and the others girls. I can't believe after all the shit she put me through, she stills makes me feel this way.

_flash back_

_"Alison where are we going?" I giggles as I get pulled to the empty dressing rooms at Rosewood mall. "Here, try this on for me" Alison grins as she hands me a very revealing dress. I do as she says as slipped into the dress. "Hot" Alison says, I'm pretty sure my cheeks are burning right now. "I don't think this dress is.. me" I shyly say_

_"Fine, here let me help you take it off." Alison sighs. I feel her hands travel through my back, it was ticklish... but a serious turn on._

_"Ali.." I say as I turn to her... And lightly place a kiss on her, she kissed back, best kiss ever... I feel my heart racing.. _

_"Guys?" We hear a voice, familiarly Aria's. Alison quickly let go. _

_"In here!" Alison yelled "Mall is closing soon guys, just wanted to let you know, and Emily, I didnt think you were into dresses like those.." Aria says looking at the revealing dress Ali asked me to try on. "Okay, can you go give this to Spence please" Alison asked Aria, pulling out Spencer's watch "I forgot I had it" Alison says as she hands Aria the watch "Okay" Aria says leaving the dressing room._

_"Alison.." I say "That kiss" I grinned "Don't get your hopes up, Fields. That was just another practice one for the real thing for a date I have tonight" Alison smirks.. "Oh" I say really hurt, as if someone just stabbed me in the chest a million times.."_

Looking back at it, and now.. I'm crazy in love with Hanna Marin, I can't mess up.. Not again.

* * *

No Pov

"Wow.. So Ali could possibly be alive.." Aria says to the taller brunette and blond "I honestly hope not.. That bitch made my life a living hell" Hanna rolls her eyes "And she did used to have the hots for Emily" Spencer blurts

Hanna giving her a glare. "Anyways.. Is Caleb coming back soon?" Aria says.

"Yea" Hanna smiles "Awh, is someone excited for Caleb's visit?" Spencer grins "Oh hush. We're just friends remember?" Hanna says "Spill it Han, is he taking you anywhere" Aria winks "Just a friendly dinner, tonight.." Hanna quietly says "AWWWW" Spencer and Aria says "Guys" Hanna rolls her eyes "Too soon?" Aria says

"A little" Hanna says, thinking of Emily.

"Are you and Emily okay with seeing other people?" Spencer giggles "I'm not seeing Caleb in that sort of way Spence!" Hanna says

"Okay, okay.." Spencer says backing down from the irritated blond.

"But, in all serious, are you guys okay seeing other people.." Spencer asks "I, I dont know.. Like, if she decides to get back with Paige, it'll drive me crazy.. but Emily is also my bestfriend so I guess I'll support her decision." Hanna sighs

"Hey, where is Emily now?" Aria asks "She's at her house, she didnt feel like sleeping over remember?" Spencer answers

**_rinng ring_**

"Hello?" Hanna answers her phone "Yea, pick me up from Spencer's? Okay, bye" Hanna grins as she hangs up "Is that him?" Aria smiles "Yea, he's coming in like 10 minutes to pick me up" Hanna says "Is it me, or does this sound like a date?" Spencer says

"Spencer" Hanna says rolling her eyes "Sorry, but I think it's cute" Spencer laughs

"Whatever" Hanna says, as she goes to the other room and collects her things. Aria elbows Spencer in the ribs, "Ouch! What was that for?" Spencer says

"Stop teasing Hanna!" Aria says "Fine" Spencer rolls her eyes

**_knock knock_**

The girls hear a knock on the door, Spencer walks over and opens it to reveal Caleb holding a single rose. "Spencer!" Caleb smiles "Hanna's here right?" Caleb says "Well that was quicker than 10 minutes" Aria whispers, Spencer nods. "How you been Caleb?" Spencer greets "Been okay" Caleb greets

"You're early!" Hanna says, walking towards him. "And you're beautiful" Caleb says

Hanna blushes a little. "Ready?" Caleb says, reaching out for Hanna's hand. "Yes" Hanna nods "Don't be out to long kids" Spencer teases

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner Caleb" Hanna grins as she finishes eating her food. "No problem, just wanted to catch up that's all." He says "So you and Emily are done?" He asks

"Yea" Hanna says "Well, just know that as long as your happy I'll be, no matter who you're with" He says, as he slides his hand onto hers. Hanna giving him a smile, where their eyes were meeting.. "Shall I drop you to your kingdom, your majesty?" Caleb says

"Yes please, peasant" Hanna jokingly says "Peasant?" Caleb laughs

* * *

"Alright, all set, goodnight Han" Caleb says as he walks Hanna to the door "Are you visiting or staying?" Hanna asks "Just visiting, I'm dealing with a lot in Ravenswood, I need to be there" Caleb says, "Well, goodnight" Hanna says, a little broken in the inside, considering the fact that she used to be in love with Caleb "Night" He says as he kisses her, Hanna didnt respond to the kiss, it was by surprise. But then it took her a few seconds to respond. Hanna kissed back, she wasnt going to see Caleb much anymore anyways. Hanna felt Caleb smile through the kiss.

Hanna let go and licked her lips. "Bye" She says as she hugs him goodbye

* * *

_"Looks like she moved on, have you? -A"_ Emily opened the attached photo to see Hanna and Caleb lip locking. She sighed, she couldn't do anything about it.. Emily was torn about the photo, then she remembers about the time where Hanna wanted to be just friends..

Ignoring Hanna about that photo would be the wrong thing to do.. _Hanna obviously moved on... _Emily thought to herself _why can't I.._

The photo of Caleb and Hanna kissing stuck in her head..

Without thinking Emily call Hanna over to her house.. "Hanna, come over, we need to talk.."

It wasn't very long till Hanna arrived. Hanna went up to Emily's room, "Em?" Hanna says

"Hanna" Emily called "Hey." Hanna says sitting on Emily's bed. "Why did you call me over?" Hanna asks "Uh, I-, got a -A message" Emily says quietly, handing Hanna the photo of Caleb and Hanna kissing. "Em-" Hanna said before Emily cuts her words

"I'm not ready to see you move on" Emily says

* * *

**to be continued :D**

**Review! Sorry for the slow update. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned and follow to get updated!**


	11. Together? Forever

**Unedited, excuse any mistakes/****Warning; Rated M**

"I'm not ready to see you move on." Emily says

"Em-" Hanna says, but gets cut off by Emily's words "Hear me out," Emily says, "I'm still madly in love with you. Hanna, I'm _so _sorry about everything and I still want to be the on that gets to hold your hand, wake up beside you, and I want to be the one to see you everyday, as more than a friend." Emily says, "Emily, Caleb and I aren't together" Hanna says "Okay, well.. Can we work things out?" Emily begs "What's there to work out?" Hanna sighs "Dammit, Hanna, I love you" Emily says, staring into the blonds blue deep eyes.

Hanna looks down and sits on Emily's bed, "You aren't going to say anything?" Emily says in disappointment

Hanna looks over at Emily, who just sat beside her, Hanna looks at Emily and tucks her hair on her ear. Hanna leans in and softly kisses Emily, Emily kisses back, "I still love you too" Hanna says when she pull away. Emily smiled then crashes her lips on Hanna's, Hanna kiss her back, burying her hands in Emily's hair, she leans back, laying down. Emily crawls on top of her, and holds Hanna's facecheeks as she deepens the kiss. Hanna lifts Emily's shirt off, kisses her neck down to her breast. Emily takes Hanna's shirt off, sucking on the blonds neck, kissing down to her soft stomach. Hanna enjoys the pleasure and lets out moans.

Emily slides her Hanna's back and unclips her bra, since Emily's bra clipped from the front, Hanna unclipped it with her teeth. Hanna sits up and get on top of Emily, Hanna takes off Emily's shorts and her own pants. Hanna slips her hand inside Emily's clit and softly explores her hand in Emily. Emily bites her lip down, Hanna moves faster, "Hanna" Emily moans loudly.

* * *

As they finished their makeup sex, they were cuddling under the covers, Hanna leans to Emily, and hugs her around her waist and kisses the back of Emily's head. "Together?" Emily asks "Forever" Hanna smiles. They fall asleep in eachother arms.

* * *

The next morning they attend school together, they go to their lockers. "Hey guys" Spencer and Aria approaches "Hey" Hanna gladly smiles, holding onto Emily's hand "You guys are back together?" Aria grins "Mhm" Emily grins "How?" Spencer asks "Sex" Hanna blurts, Emily blushing "Hanna.." Emily quietly says looking at her girlfriend "Oh, and Paige was looking for you Em" Aria says "When?" Emily asks "Like a few minutes before we saw you guys" Aria says

"Where is she right now?" Hanna concerns "Probably in cafeteria" Aria answers "I'll be right back" Hanna says "No Han, don't do anything dumb" Emily says "I'm not going to hurt her don't worry." Hanna says, walking away

As Hanna spots Paige, she walks up to her "Hey, can I talk to you?" Hanna asks "Sure" Paige rolls her eyes, then walking in a area where barely people are around "Back off, Emily doesn't want to be with you anymore" Hanna says "I could make her happier than you can" Paige defends herself "Really?" Hanna smirks. Paige nodding, "Well, I could make her scream louder than you can" Hanna says, and with that she walks away to her class.

* * *

As the night came, the girls were having another sleepover at Spencer's. "So what did you say to Paige?" Spencer asks "Don't worry about it" Hanna grins "What did you say" Emily asks, giving Hanna a stare "I told her to back off... And that I can make Emily scream louder than she can" Hanna smiles. With that, Aria and Spencer burst in laughter, while Emily just smiled "True" Emily whispers in Hanna's ear

"Oh Hanna" Aria says, "Well let go watch a movie" Spencer says then gets up and picks one out "I'll make the popcorn!" Aria says, also getting up. Hanna and Emily were left alone, Hanna looks over to Emily and holds her hand, "I love you" Hanna says, Emily leans in and gives Hanna a soft lingering kiss, "I love you too" Emily grins

* * *

**Please read;**

**Well, sorry for the late update and short chap. I havent updated lately because I didn't want to disappoint you guys, the view counts were uneven, the reviews barely came too :(**

**Will this be the last chap? No! I'll probably end this story in a few chaps from now. In the next chaps will probably contain Alison..  
Follow to get updated, because idk when I'm going to update this again.**

**I have also been busy on another story, 'The Five Date Experiment' Check that out!**

**Until next time guys! Bye!**


End file.
